


Being Different

by lorilann



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Being Different

Georgie has always tried to stay out of trouble and be the model daughter, student, girlfriend, and wife. Sometimes she wishes she could be wild at times like Maxie, just do what feels right and damn the consequences. But that's not how she thinks. Maxie's more like their mother and father, just jumping into some new adventure just for the rush. Now Mac is who Georgie favors, damn biology. Mac and Georgie are loyal and steadfast and the ones left with a broken heart when they get left behind for something exciting. They'll always be there maybe that's why they get overlooked but in a time of need they are the first people come running to. So maybe sometimes Georgie wishes to be more exciting but it's just a fantasy. She'll always be the dependable one and she likes that about herself.


End file.
